wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Fellbeard
Captain Fellbeard was an Imperial nobleman who, despite his best efforts to do good, was dragged to the Hells by demons to punish him for an unspecified crime. There he grew cynical of his old life as he was tortured and gradually mutated by the world's atmosphere, and eventually he escaped to become a dreaded pirate. History Early Life Fellbeard, previously known as Frank, was a very brilliant child, he had absolutley despised pirates and he was aspiring to join the navy. As his life progressed he seemed to retain his innocence of childhood. But one night, he committed a crime subconsciously; nobody, not even Fellbeard, knew what the poor soul did. But life went on for him in the capital, he was working his way up through society and was in high respects of the ruler of the capital. But one day on his morning stroll, the gateway to the Hells swallowed him from underneath his feet and he fell into an abyss. The demons around him taunted him in unintelligible words to his ears, and tortured him for years. Fellbeard During his stay, the atmosphere warped his body, giving him a demonic, almost undead appearance; he no longer had human hands, but extremely sharp hooks made from his seemingly indestructible bones, he grew a vicious beard of abyssal flames and horns grew from his head, and the clothes on his back had attached themselves to his skin - save for his coat. The atmosphere of the Hells corrupted his mind, and warped his Naval desires into that of piratical conquest, and with that, he now commandeers his pride and joy, dubbed: The Underworld (Which fits the location). He has sailed around the Hells, Conquering the place like it was his job, going as far as to dub himself its king, yet at the same time he longed to bring his piracy to the shores of Wastelandia, But as he was set to depart, A masked, cloaked figure appeared on his ship. This being was clearly alive due to no kind of noticeable decay or blood, yet he managed to roam The Hells as if he was dead. This hooded figure produced a bag of gold from under his cloak, the only words that where said were "Assist me, and it will be yours." From this point on, he no longer resides in the Hells as he had chosen to accept the huge payment from the cloaked mercenary, who calls himself 'Hai'. Fellbeard was to help Hai seek revenge for the destruction of His village and family. Personality Captain Fellbeard can be described as jolly when around his employer and friend Hai, but when around others he takes a more serious and confrontational tone. He has the demeanor of a stereotypical pirate. He has no specific relationships towards any of the party members outside of Hai, who is Fellbeard's only friend since the dragging to the Hells. Alignment Fellbeard alignment is Neutral. Sometimes he's good but most of the time he Isn't. He cares very little for the effects of his jobs with Hai, so long as he does what he was hired to do. Abilities Because Fellbeard has the inability to use weapons, he employs pyromancy and physical combat with his claw hands to deal a nasty burn with a deep cut. Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:The Damned